


Expert Appraisal

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Red vs. Blue, Zombies Run!
Genre: Alcohol, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flirting, Gen, Mercenaries, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mercenaries need a demolitions expert. Good thing there’s one on hand who has all the bombs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expert Appraisal

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist Steve 'The Builder' Sissay flirting his way around the galaxy.

“Show me the note again.”

Felix holds out a hand, fingers wiggling in a childish grabby motion. Locus suppresses a sigh and hands it over. It’s a scrap of paper that’s seen better days, folded and folded again, shoved in pockets and passed between them more times than Locus can count.

Felix smooths it out on the table. The words on it; the name of a bar and a date and a time, have been memorised, but he still squints at it in the dim light like it’ll reveal something about their contact.

“Why the hell couldn’t Siris have just sent a message?” he bitches. “Who even uses paper anymore?” He scrapes it back into his hand, crimping it further, and shoves it back towards Locus. “And the fuck kind of instruction is ‘he’ll find you’, anyway?”

Locus takes the paper and attempts to straighten it out. If everything goes tits up, it’s the only lead they have. Besides, it gives him something to focus on besides Felix’s rant, which has moved on to the pissed off gesturing part.

“Why do we even need this guy anyway?” Felix asks, leaning in so their faces are nearly touching.

Locus blinks and shifts back on his chair, masking it by glancing around the bar again. It’s a busy night, a crowd intent on getting wasted to forget the trials of the week, and while the music isn’t that loud, the background noise is more than enough to make sure they aren’t overheard.

“We need an expert,” Locus replies. “You know that.” They’ve talked about it. Felix is just complaining for the sake of it, easing the itch of paranoia.

“We don’t need an expert. Any idiot can wire a bomb.”

“Keep your voice down,” Locus says. Even if it’s unlikely they’ll be overheard, why take the risk?

“No-one cares,” Felix says. “I could stand up and scream fire and these idiots would keep drinking.” His voice gets louder, and still no-one turns in their direction. “I could release a rabid hinge-head in here, and the only thing anyone would care about would be if their drinks got knocked over.”

“Oh, i wouldn’t be so sure about that,” a new voice says. They both sit up, Locus’ hand going for one of the concealed weapons hidden beneath his suit jacket. He sees Felix doing the same.

The man holds out his hands placatingly. “No need for that love. A mutual friend told me to be on the look out for you.”

So this is their contact, the mercenary Siris had sent them to meet. He looks… surprisingly wholesome, like he should be out chopping wood in a forest somewhere, enjoying the fresh air, rather than waiting in a sleazy bar to make a contract. But beneath the plaid shirt, it’s easy to see that the man is built, and there’s the faint outline of a gun beneath it. Locus would be that’s just one weapon of many.

They both stand up, Felix folds his arms over his chest, scrutinising the guy. “You’re the demolitions expert?” He doesn’t even try to hide the incredulity in his voice.

The man smiles and slides between them and into a seat. “Steve Sissay, at your service.” He looks up at them, waiting for them to sit down. Locus does reluctantly. He isn’t what he’d expected, this smiling man with the friendly voice.

“We wish to offer you a contract. We need someone with your expertise.”

“I’m listening.”

They outline the situation. A contract of dubious legality. No wonder Siris had wanted to distance himself. He’s been getting jumpier lately.

“I see,” Steve says. “That should be doable. I do like a good explosion.”

“Then it’s settled,” Locus says. Remarkably painless. he’s been working with Felix for too long.

“Great. Can I get you a drink, love?” Steve asks, looking between them. Locus isn’t sure whether the endearment is intentionally attempting to throw him off, or if he just does it unthinkingly. Either way, he doesn’t like it.

“No. You’ll need a codename.” Can’t use his real name on a job.

Felix rolls his eyes. “Always with the codenames.”

Steve smiles. “They call me The Builder.”


End file.
